Persona 3: Vincent Horietsu vs the Demise
by Vince329
Summary: This is Vincent Horietsu's precious little life. He's got 2 problems though, one being the shadows and Tartarus, the other about his new new girlfriend and her 7 evil exes. How will he manage his life now? DISCONTINUED, READ IF YOU WANT, BUT IT'S DONE.
1. Precious Little Life: Part 1

This is my first fanfic, so please try to put positive comments on this

**Precious Little Life**

**Not so long ago, in the ancient land, of Iwatodai, Japan, Vincent Horietsu will start Grade 11 at Gekkoukan High School…..**

**4/6/2009**

"How long is this train gonna go for?" I was completely BORED out of my friggin mind.

Let's see, I just arrived here from the airplane 3 hours ago, met up with Jill Seto and Noah Tsukeru, and we agreed to the challenge that whoever got to the dorm first had to unload all the baggage, meaning theirs too. Problem is, I have a very slim patience ratio, and I'm itching to play my bass right now.

"Might as well keep my self busy," and then I just pulled out his PSP and started playing Ratchet & Clank, when all of the sudden I overheard a conversation. "Shin is a nice boy, you would like him!" said an elderly woman to her daughter (I think it was her daughter). "Maaaa, I'm seriously not interested," said the girl, feeling a little bit irritated. I think that she's like 12 or something. "You are 12 years old," yep, I was right, "you should start to be interested." "MAAAAA!" the girl feels really annoyed now. Oh crap, now she dropped her books. "(gasp) you drop book."

As if by instinct, I just walked over and helped her with her books, "Hey, don't worry about it," I said to her. She looked up as if she were looking upon an angel.

**VINCENT HORIETSU**

**RATING: AWESOME ;)**

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Vincent Horietsu. Pleasure to meet you….uhhhh,"

"Katana Chau, thanks."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Then we had a talk for about a good 15 minutes, kinda like a first date.

Lastly, I added, "If you want to meet me again, come to this address." I showed her the pamphlet to the Iwatodai dorm.

"You attending Gekkoukan this year?"

"Yep,"

"I will attend there next year, maybe I'll see you there."

"_Next stop, Iwatodai Station,"_ said the intercom.

I stood up abruptly, "Well, I gotta go, catch you later Katana," I took my luggage bag and bass, and clumsily managed to get past the train doors.

* * *

After I had left the train,

**_11:59:58, _**

**_11:59:59, _**

**_12:00:00_**

All of the sudden, everything turned green and the water on the ground turned into blood.

As I walked outside, I saw that the moon was showing a very bright yellow.

"Oh crap, it's Doom Hour, better get to the dorm quick." I dubbed this time of night the 'Doom Hour,' what with the sense of soon-to-be impending doom in the air.

"I can't believe there's Doom Hour here as well, and I thought Toronto was the only place that had this problem." I said as I angrily romped the coffin-filled city, towards my destination.

* * *

**LATER…..**

"WELL, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP." I heard two people shout as I was just several metres away from the dorm. Apparently Jill and Noah actually decided on waiting for me.

Jill Seto is 17 years old, and I knew her since childhood. She has hazel eyes and dark brown hair tied in pig tails (think Rise but shorter). Right now, she is wearing her white and pink t-shirt, with ripped jeans and converse shoes. What I couldn't believe was that she had her entire drum kit with her. I asked her, "Isn't that a huge load of heavy crap you have right there?" She told me, "It was no big deal, I had some help," and then she eyed Noah, who looked away embarrassed. I don't think I wanna know what happened back there.

Noah Tsukeru, on the other hand, I knew him since I was like 4, and he is still the biggest douchebag I know. He's cocky, a lot, but he's still my best friend. He has black hair and red eyes. Like me, he's already wearing his Gekkoukan attire. Other than the baggage he is carrying right now, he brought his guitar.

"Just so you know I could've gotten here earlier if the train wasn't too damn slow," I retaliated.

"What? Doom hour made the train shut down?" Noah threw in.

"If it did, I wouldn't be here right now, genius." I retaliated. "One thing though, if we all brought our instruments, where are the amps?"

"Don't worry about that. The amps will come at the door in a few days." Jill assured us. "Well, we should get inside now, Doom hour here is a lot more scarier than back home in Toronto."

"Sure thing," we both said.

* * *

**EVEN LATER….**

As soon as we went inside, I had heard this voice, "_You're late, I've been waiting a long time for you_,"

I turned around and I saw a kid wearing an outfit that looks like if he were in jail.

I turned back to Noah and Jill, "Do you see that kid at the counter?"

Noah said, "No I don't, and even if there was, why would he be here in the first place?"

Jill then said, "you're probably hallucinating."

I guess only I can see him then.

The boy snaps his fingers, and then said, "_Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions, you know, the usual stuff."_

I thought to myself, _is this kid serious? Then again, he probably won't get off my ass if I don't. Eh, might as well._

I took a spare pen from the counter and wrote my name in.

**I, Vincent Horietsu, will take full responsibility for my actions from now till the end of my days.**

After I had finished signing my name, the contract floated out of my hands and into the boys, "_No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."_

Darkness creeps over and shrouds the boy, so that he is slowly disappearing.

_And so it begins..._

The kid had vanished. I was pretty much left speechless after what just happened. Again, I thought to myself, _What did I just do? Somehow, i just know that this is gonna bite me back in the butt one day._

As we, wait no, as** I** was starting to unpack our luggage, we heard another voice (well for me it was another voice). "Who's there?" we heard.

We looked around, trying to find the origin of the voice, and our eyes pointed at a figure near the stairs. The figure was female, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink blouse and a pretty short skirt (was that the dress code for the school?). But the majority of my scanning was centered at her right thigh, a gun in its holster. Wait a minute, a GUN?

The 3 of us retreated back a bit, but instinct took the best of the girl, and she was about to take out the gun.

"Takeba, wait!"

* * *

FINALLY

TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO FINISH THIS

I know it's pretty lame at first, but I will try to make this better as the story goes on.

Of course, this is inspired by MagnusRagnar, Dropletofsour, and SamJaz, recognition to them and their stories, "A Fool named Fortune," "Fairly English Story," and "Lusnati's Style."


	2. Precious Little Life: Part 2: Gekkoukan

Onward to the 2nd chapter

P.S. about the redo story, forget about that. I was being a noob on fanfiction so I didn't really know what to do, so sorry about that

P.P.S. I will retain the names of the evil exes and all the other antagonists and the members of SEES.

The girl had turned back, and there stood another girl, a red-haired girl with her hair going as long as her thigh, and eyes like girl#1, only except darker. Instead of the pink blouse girl #1 wore, girl #2 wore a white one and a ribbon like the girl.

Then all of the sudden

**4/7/2009**

_**12:00:01**_

Oh good, the lights are back on, Doom Hour is over. Me, Noah and Jill did a silent sigh of relief.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," said girl #2.

"Yeeaah, well the train got held up. These two however got here at least a good 10 minutes before I did." I said, pointing to Jill and Noah at the same time. "Hey, at least we WAITED for you." Jill retaliated.

"I see." I think she stifled a laugh there. "Oh I'm sorry, forgive my manners. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Mitsuru said.

"….Who are they?" girl #1 asked

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to separate dorms."

"Is it okay for them to be here?"

_OKAY FOR US TO BE HERE? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE FRIGGIN GUN!_

I shouted in my mind.

"I guess we'll see." She turned back to me, "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

Yukari did a salutation bow towards us. "Hey," she said

"Hello, I'm Vincent Horietsu."

"Jill Seto."

"Noah Tsukeru."

"Nice to meet you," I then said, "by the way, what's with the gun?"

"Oh this? It's not real, doesn't fire any bullets. But, you never know, huh? Defence is always top priority." Yukari answered.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your and Noah's rooms are on the 2nd floor at the end of the hallway, and Jill's is on the 3rd. Do you need help with your things?" Mitsuru offered.

"Nah we're fine, Vincent's doing all our work anyways." Noah jeered.

"I'm gonna get you back one day, I swear it." I meant it, I really am gonna get Noah for the douchebag that he is.

Jill then interfered, "Okay guys, you can settle your grudge matches soon. Just get our stuff up already Vincent," Jill said.

"I'll get you too, Jill."

"Wait a minute, what did I do?"

"You're in cahoots with this douchebag right here." (pointing at Noah, and he looks away, laughing while he does it).

"Oh, I'll show you the way, but what about those?" Yukari faced the instruments

I told her, "You can leave those there, I'll deal with those."

"Okay then, follow me."

Going upstairs with your hands and back full of luggage is a real pain in the ass I can tell you that. Noah and Jill got some laughs out of that. Note to self: kill them as soon as possible.

"This is it." Yukari said as we reached my room. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? …..Since it's right at the end of the hall."

"Pssh yeah, until Vincent breaks his back and keeps his mind on that rather than finding his own room," Noah whispered to Jill.

"I HEARD THAT." That's it, I'm really gonna kill him soon, "will you please drop the luggage jokes."

"Sure, but I'm not picking it up near your ass, that's for sure." I wish I could go in rage mode right now.

I think Yukari muffled a laugh just now. "Oh yeah, make sure you all don't lose your keys, or you'll never hear the end of it…"

Jill got curious, "Why, what's the problem?"

"4 words, Mitsuru-senpai and serious punishment." Okaaay, I'd rather not know the serious punishment part.

"So, any questions?"

"Well, you already answered my gun question. Soooo, does that kid at the counter live here too?" I was as curious as Jill.

"What kid? What are you talking about?... C'mon, it's not funny."

"You sure you didn't see a ghost, Vinci?" Noah asked me.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU YEARS AGO NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Sorry, I just have a pet peeve when people call me Vinci.

"Wait, a ghost? In this dorm? No, there can't be." Hmmm, interesting. Yukari seems to be afraid of ghosts. Note to self: when there's a time Yukari pisses me off for something, pay her back with a ghost joke.

"Do I have to haul the luggage to Jill's room as well? My back is starting to hurt a bit."

"It's okay Vince. I can handle it from here." THANK YOU JILL.

"Um, can I ask you all something?" Yukari seems nervous when she asked that question. 

"Ok then, shoot." I said.

"On your way here from… whatever path you guys took, was everything okay?"

"Yeah." All 3 of us said, _we've been used to the Doom Hour before, _I thought to myself. I think the others thought that too.

"I see….Never mind then. Well, me and Jill better get going." Yukari and Jill started to go upstairs. Yukari turned back, "Um… I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?"

"Sure thing," as a matter of fact, I'm at a loss for questions right now.

"Alright, g'night," Yukari then headed upstairs. Jill turned back, "Sleep tight," she said.

Me and Noah then said, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Noah then turned to me, "Ok blubber boy, bring the luggage into my room will ya?"

I turned to Noah, "One complete rejection, for **** Tsukeru." And then I slammed my room door on his face.

"(siiigh) What a day. Well, I'm in my room, aren't I? Gonna have to remodel it soon though. But for now, MAJOR SLEEP MODE, ACTIVATE." I then went out like the light I just turned off.

**4/7/2009**

**Early Morning**

Maaan, I had such good sleep this morning, I didn't think that I was gonna wake up today.

Until the fated time…..

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Hearing the knock almost made me jump out of my bed. "It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

"NO THANKS TO YOU I ALREADY AM!" Goddamnit Yukari, remind me to scare you with ghost jokes anytime soon.

Getting dressed took me a few seconds, cause I was sleeping in my Gekkoukan uniform.

Although it pained me to do so, I opened the door for her.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked reluctantly.

Now what I said was, "Let me put this in words you can understand. I had a long night yesterday. The plane took 10 hours best, the monorail got stuck, I lost the bet between my friends, which meant a pretty sore back, and I didn't really get the acquired amount of sleep during the night! So if you could please, leave me to my sleep please."

I WAS about to go back to bed, but Yukari grabbed me by the shirt, "Oh no you don't, Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school, so you stick with me now you hear me? Jill's already awake and ready, but Noah isn't. You can pay him back now, you know? It's getting late, so you'd better hurry up."

"Okaay, I'll take that back. Anything to get back at Noah."

So I got myself prepared, brush my teeth, mess my hair, yadda yadda yadda. Then I went over to Noah's door and just went 'BANG BANG BANG BANG.' After that I yelled, "WAKE UP LAZYASS, TIME FOR SCHOOL."

"OKAY OKAY, DON'T BE MY MOM."

When all that settled down, Me, Yukari, Jill, and Noah got to the station. I still hate the monorail, but it's the fastest way around town, so I really have no other options. After like, 5-7 minutes, "See? There it is." The 3 of us looked out the window, awestruck.

"Whoa, this is way bigger than AY Jackson back in Toronto," Jill threw in.

"I agree, you don't see high schools that big everyday," Noah then said

"Unless they're universities," I put in lastly

We got off the station, and we walked the rest of the way. "G'morning," a fellow student shouted to us, "Good morning," Yukari replied.

She then turned to us, "Well, this is it. We're here, Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it." Holy crap, she sounded like a maid back there. I now have this suspicious feeling that Yukari might be secretly a maid.

We walked inside, to the locker rooms. "You guys are okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teachers. The faculty office is right there to the left." She faced at the hallway to the left.

"And that concludes our tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Not really, nope. We'll see you soon." Jill said.

"One more thing, about last night… don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed." I made our group decision.

"Thank you, see you guys later."

As Yukari walked away, Jill and Noah headed for the faculty office, but I just stayed here.

"Vince, you okay?" Noah asked me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just gonna explore a bit."

But as I was walking to the next corner on the right, 3 guys came over and surrounded me.

"Hey shorty, where do you think you're going?" the leader of the gang came over to me. I could tell cause he's the biggest of the group.

"None of your business," I told him, hoping not to get into action.

"I'm afraid, that's outta the question. Now get outta here before I report you to the office."

"And what gives you the right?"

"Cause me and my boys are hall monitors, and this is our turf. Now get out of here."

I had enough. I dropped my bags and prepared a fighting stance. "Make me."

Now the guy looked intimidated, "Okay crap-stick, you're gonna wish you never did that. Remember the name, Tohru Ishimoto and the Ishi boys."

The 3 guys came after me, but I managed to get the upper hand by evading their first series of blows. I elbowed the guy with the gay hat right at the back +**1 EXP**, and punched the shorter dude straight in the face **+1 EXP**, therefore knocking both of them out. Now it was just me and the guy named Tohru Ishimoto, who was taller by a head and looked like he had lightning bolts in his eyes.

_GET READY, _

_3,_

_2, _

_1,_

_HERE WE GO._

At the same time, me and Tohru charged at each other, and we dealed a huge number of blows. I kicked him in the leg and stomach, he got me in both eyes, giving me two black eyes, and after an even larger series of blows, I managed to flip him over +**5 EXP**. **FIRST BATTLE BONUS +10 EXP, BULLY BEATDOWN BONUS +15 EXP.**

**TOTAL: 32 EXP GAINED, **

**TO NEXT LV****L: 38 EXP**

_Your Courage has greatly increased. _

_Changed from Level 1: Wimp, to Level 2: Moderately brave._

**GET!: Bullies Pride**

** 400 yen**

_Sweet! Money._

But as soon as I was about to walk away, _"Vincent Horietsu, please report to the faculty office,"_ Damn, word around the school goes by pretty fast.

I was stuck waiting in a chair, with some other girl beside me.

"What're you in for?" she asked.

"I got into a fight… an AWESOME fight."

"Did you win?"

"Ahhhhhh.. not really. The not really part being word in this school going by fast and the bullies are gonna have my ass."

"(sigh) well, at least you're honest. I'm Kira Michisi."

"Vincent Horietsu."

"How long have you been here?"

"15 minutes."

"And you already got beat up? You must be great, we should be friends."

"Yeah?"

**FIRST FRIEND BONUS: 10 EXP**

**TO NEXT LVL: 28**

"_Vincent Horietsu, inside please."_

"Well, time for me to go, see you later,"

"Catch ya later, and hope they don't go too hard on you."

"I just got here. I mean how hard can punishment get?"

**LATER….**

Okay, about what I said about how hard can it get? I take that back, cause Kirijo-senpai's so-called "executions" are a brutal pain.

I walked to a nearby teacher. "Oh, are you the new student?" the teacher asked.

I nodded.

"I heard a great deal about you. Picking a fight with the Hall Monitors and winning almost nearly unscathed. I'm surprised you managed to survive punishment."

"Believe me, I had a long night last night." _Except for Mitsuru-senpai's executions._

"Vincent Horietsu, 11th grade correct? Wow, you lived in a lot of different places."

I really appreciated her flattery, best thing that's gonna happen today, that's for sure.

"Let's see, in 1999, that's about 10 years ago. Your parents-(gasp)."

"You can relax sensei; those were my birth parents, so I never knew them much. Another family took me in, probably one of my parents' friends." _I can't believe I managed to keep a straight face through that. I'd be at least shedding a tear about now._

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Well, you already know me, it's it's a pleasure to meet you Toriumi-sensei."

"Thank you for your kind words. People should take you for an example in manners. Have you seen the class assignments? You're in 2-F, that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony is will be starting soon. Follow me."

**SO….**

The Ceremony was pretty much the most boring thing that had happened so far. I mean, do you know what it's like to have the principal drone ON AND ON about, "if there's a job worth doing, it's worth doing well," and other crap?

I was about to continue my sleep in my chair, but some idiot behind me woke me up. "Psst, hey. You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you 2 walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

I asked him, "And you're asking me this, why?"

"Just curious."

"Listen, I just met her, why do you think that I know her social life?"

"Oh. I see. I thought that you might know….. but I guess not. So how well DO you know her?"

"I HEAR TALKING," said a teacher from another class, "I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class."

"Shh! Be quiet! You're going to get me into trouble!"

_But everyone else is talking. Grrrr, why am I thinking about this, I should go to sleep, worry about this another day._

**AT THE CLASSROOM…..**

Well the good news is that Jill and Noah are in my class (what a coincidence). Bad news is that the rumour mill in this school flies fast, and my name is already infamous to people in my class and others as well.

As I was gonna go through my final hour of sleep, "'Sup dude!" I almost fell out of my chair when I heard the guy talk to me, this guy with his Gekkoukan uniform unbuttoned like me, but with a blue shirt. He also has a cap that he likes to wear around. "How's it goin'?"

"It was fine till you woke me up."

Noah did a double take towards me. "Who's this guy?"

I answered, "Don't know. He just came up to me and ruined my sleep."

Jill then said, "Watch out, he might be secretly gay."

I laughed, "Yeah, like Wallace, only except he's openly gay."

Yeah so the three of us shared a good laugh.

"Shut up you guys." The guy looked a bit irritated and insulted.

Through laughs, I tried to make out, "Sorry, but who are you anyways?"

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya.

**FRIEND BONUS: +3 EXP**

**TO NEXT LVL: 25 EXP**

"Vincent Horietsu, the two behind me are Noah Tsukeru and Jill Seto."

"I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid, or in your case the new kids. So I wanted to say, "hey," see what a nice guy I am?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that 'nice' won't make out much of your personality though," Noah told him.

Then, as if by some coincidence, Yukari came walking in to our little group. "Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" There was a hint of surprise in Junpei's voice. "I didn't think that we'd be in the same class again." Ohhh, so that's why.

"(sigh) At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"Well, he DID after all bother me in my sleep."

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so," Yukari said, then she turned to me, "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom."

I put up my lol face, "Yeah, must be coincidence huh?"

"Yeah, it's funny in a way."

"Jill and Noah are here as well."

"Really? Okay, this must be just more than a coincidence."

Junpei felt left out, "Um, hellooooo. Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?"

I turned over to him, "She probably doesn't like your face." Yukari laughed a lot when I said that.

"By the way, I heard that you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? Come on, gimme the dirt!"

Without warning, I punched him straight in the face, but not enough to knock him out.

"OWWWW."

"We just live in the same dorm." Yukari and I said at the same time, "and so is Noah and Jill, which are completely wrapped up in their separate discussion." I added.

"Why are there people even talking about it! Now you have me worried." Yukari added secondly.

Then she turned to me again, "Hey, you didn't say anything about… you know what, did you?"

"Not a word."

"(sigh of relief) Okay, good. But seriously, don't say anything about last night, alright?"

Junpei felt a little bit awkward. "L-Last night?"

_Very smart choice of words Yukari_

"Wh-What? W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us. Geez…"

"Besides, she's not my type." _I'm surprised that she did not retaliate at me after that._

"(sigh) I gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumours." Yukari turned and walked to the door.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumours seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid."

Noah and Jill turned to us. "Speaking of rumours, do you know the one where Vincent beat up Tohru Ishimoto and his gang?" Jill said.

"Yeaah, that was my problem."

Junpei said, "I know, it's Vincent's first day here, and he's already infamous about this."

Noah got cocky, "Pssh, I can beat up those guys faster than you and not get into trouble."

"Okay then. Why don't you go and do it yourself then?"

"Too tired."

"Pussy."

"Hehe, this is gonna be a pretty fun year. I can feel it!" Junpei is pretty excited now.

**AFTER SCHOOL…..**

I walked home with Junpei, but he lives in another dorm. When we went out of the school, we saw a lot of things: two girls making this one guy feel uncomfortable, and the track team doing their practice. And that was pretty much it.

**LATER, DURING THE EVENING….**

It was getting late, so I, Noah, and Jill decided to go to bed early.

As soon as I got upstairs, the student that I saw being crowded by the two girls came up to Mitsuru-senpai.

"I'm going out for a bit," he said

"….Hm?" she asked

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."

"…I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of _Apathy Syndrome._ I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…."

"Yeah right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise it's not worth my time."

"You have a one track mind…. Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that I can…"

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." The student started to walk out the door.

"(sigh) This isn't a game, Akihiko…."

**4/****8/2009**

As I got to school I heard this weird rumour.

"Did you hear the rumour….?"

"Oh, um… something about… a bathroom?"

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the story about the 1st year student! Not only does she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming… It's coming…!"

"Huh. How about that."

"You don't believe me…?"

Then the school bell rang, _DING DONG_

I walked to my class…

**IN THE AFTERNOON, IN COMPOSITION CLASS…**

"Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first book by…. Zensou Kasai."

Toriumi-sensei had a down look to her face. "Ugh… why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota. He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring in Kubota's book next time."

She eyed at Junpei, who looked as if he was bored out of his mind.

"…Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favourite author?"

"H-Huh? U-Ummm…" Wow, I would be freaked out if I was in his position in contrast.

He turned to me, "Psst! Who does she like?"

I answered, "Utsubo Kubota. Jesus, listen for once."

He shouted my answer. "That's right! So you were listening to me after all!"

"Eheheh… Well, you know how I like to pay attention! _Sketchy-ass 16 year old._

"Man, you saved my bacon, Vincent!"

"You owe me one."

Noah whispered behind me, "Yeah, owe him a kiss on the cheek."

Junpei felt embarrassed. "ENOUGH WITH THE GAY JOKES."

There were a lot of whispers around the class, all about me and how I saved Junpei and that I'm smart.

_Your charm has increased_

**EXP BONUS: +5 EXP**

**TO NEXT LVL: 20 EXP**

**AFTER SCHOOL….**

So I got back to the Dorm after a walk through the strip mall.

Yukari, Noah, Jill, and some other guy with glasses and a tan suit stared at me. Then I noticed Wallace.

"Oh, he's back."

"W-WALLACE?"

"Yoooo, Vincent."

**Wallace Weletsuki**

**19 years old**

**One ****of my old friend.**

**(and is pretty darn gay)**

Noah read my mind, "Wait a minute, why don't we get box intros like that?"

I was like , "OKAY, FINE."

**Noah Tsukeru**

**16 years old**

**My best friend since childhood.**

**Jill Seto**

**17 years old**

**Like Noah, she's a longtime friend of mine.**

**Yukari Takeba**

**16 years old**

**Rumour has it that she is my girlfriend, WHICH SHE IS NOT**

The man in the suit looked at me curiously, "So, this is our new guest?"

"Yep," Wallace told him, "I knew him from when he was like 5 or something. I let him stay with me after his birth parents died. He was okay with it, but we had to share one bed. And I am pretty darn gay, soooo…"

Yukari held her hands to her ears, "I don't wanna hear that last part."

The man in the suit came up to me, and he greeted me, "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school."

"Pleased to meet you Ikut… BLEGH Ikuku… Nope, Ikutsuzuki…"

" "Ikutsuki"… Hard to say, isn't it?"

"You can say that again." XP

"That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… Please, have a seat."

I sat down on the seat beside Yukari.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" 

"Not really nope."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He got up, and started to walk, then he stopped by me, "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm. …Please forgive the pun. (chuckles)."

As he was walking away, the 5 of us sighed in disgust, "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

The door bell rang. "I got it," I yelled. As I opened door, (thinking that it was Katana, but got sadly disappointed), I saw a couple of workers.

They said, "Package for one, uhhh, "Jill Seto." These are the amplifiers, cords, and microphoes that you requested."

We all looked at Jill, "I was expecting the shipment to come tomorrow. Japanese services are a lot more faster than in Toronto." Jill was more surprised than we were.

She came up to the door and signed the receipt. MAN, these amps are a lot more heavier than I thought they would be. So we set them down to where our instruments were, and we already did a set up, connecting the cords to the amps and instruments, plugging in our microphones, the works. Heck even Yukari tried to help out, but she did not understand which goes where. The drum set was even more complicated for her cause she didn't know how to set it up.

After all that was done, "Could I let you guys in on a little secret?" Wallace said suspiciously, "Vincent is dating a middle schooler."

Yukari, Noah, and Jill looked at me at total disgust.

"Vincent Horietsu is dating a middle schooler?"

I sighed as I went over to the refridgerator to get a cup of milk.

Noah commented, "Really? Is she hot?"

Jill asked me again, "How old are you now Vincent? Like 22?"

As I drank my milk, I retaliated, "I'm not playing your little games."

Jill kept on pressing it, "So, you've been out of elementary school for like, 4 years."

"You already know that I'm 16. Okay? 16."

"You're dating a middle school girl? That's not bad, not bad."

"Thanks." I'll appreciate Noah's enthusiasm for a while.

Wallace then asked, "So did you guys do it yet?"

I answered, "We've done many things. We've had… meaningful conversations about her friends and uh… how yearbook club went and uh… you know, drama."

"Okay, have you even kissed her yet?" Noah asked me.

"(sigh) We almost held hands once. But then she got sort of embarrassed.

"Well aren't you pleased as punch." I think that was an insult, coming out of Jill's mouth.

Yukari felt relieved, "Well, at least I have a legitimate reason to counteract the rumour mill back at school."

"So, what's her name?" Noah asked me.

"Katana Chau." I replied.

"DUDE! She's Chinese?" Wallace blurted out.

"Yep."

"Chinese?" Noah said under his breath.

Then I turned to Wallace. "How'd you know I was dating Katana?"

"I was on Facebook the other day, and I was reading the home page, when I saw, 'Katana Chau is in a relationship with Vincent Horietsu,'"

"Oh, haven't been on Facebook for awhile."

"So how did you meet her?" Yukari asked.

"I believe I mentioned the time I've been stuck on the monorail?"

_Flashback._

_"Shin is a nice boy, you would like him!" said an elderly woman to her daughter (I think it was her daughter). "Maaaa, I'm seriously not interested," said the girl, feeling a little bit irritated. I think that she's like 12 or something. "You are 12 years old," yep, I was right, "you should start to be interested." "MAAAAA!" the girl feels really annoyed now. Oh crap, now she dropped her books. "(gasp) you drop book."_

_As if by instinct, I just walked over and helped her with her books, "Hey, don't worry about it," I said to her. She looked up as if she were looking upon an angel._

_**VINCENT HORIETSU**_

_**RATING: AWESOME ;)**_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Vincent Horietsu. Pleasure to meet you….uhhhh,"_

_"Katana Chau, thanks."_

_"Like I said, don't worry about it."_

_End Flashback_

"That's seriously the end of your story?" Jill felt disgusted.

"Yeah." I laughed, while everyone else felt disgusted, except for Wallace.

"So, when do we get to meet her?" Noah asked.

"Please let it be soon." Kim added sarcastically.

"I gave her a pamphlet to this dorm, so most likely tomorrow."

"Oh, would you look at the time. I have to go now." Yukari got up from the sofa.

"Kay then, G'night Yukari." The 4 of us said.

"One question though, where will Wallace stay though?"

"In Vincent's room." Wallace jeered.

_OH CRAP, AGAIN?_ I tried to think up of words to retaliate back, but it seems that Wallace has got me here. _You win this time Wallace._

"Fine, but I'm bringing a sleeping bag for you."

"So that's settled then," Noah put in, "We should be heading to sleep now, it's like 11: 49."

"Okay. Good night everyone.

Well that was a long chapter.

Will try to update as soon as possible

UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	3. Author's note, HIATUS

Hey readers

As the summary says, I need this story on hiatus till I get some parts of the story right

Like if I need to focus more on the dark part of the game, or the light-heartedness of the movie/comic

If anyone is willing to support ideas to me, then I'll be happy to accept them.

(yeah, I've been roundhouse kicked to the face in a review. But thank you Dropletofsour for pointing the error out. I'll try to get some facets fixed).


	4. Precious Little Life: Part 3: Persona

Okay, so i'll try to get back to the story.

Give me a little bit of honesty after this chap is done.

* * *

**EVENING… AT AROUND 11:55-ISH...  
**

I was just in the middle of my sleep, but Wallace woke me up in his sleep, mumbling, "You're totally my bitch forever, Vincent." Honestly, does he really need say that?

All of the sudden, I get a phone call at night. _Who the hell's calling me at this time!_ I answered whoever was calling anyways.

"Hello?" I groggily greeted.

"Vincent? Did I wake you up? It's 11:55."

Oh hell...

**Itsumi Horietsu  
13 years old  
Younger Step-sister. Rating: "T" for teen**

"Ohh... no... I've been awake for several hours. Several being the key word."

"Yeah, right! What's this I hear about you dating an eleven-year old?"

That got me sitting up straight and shocked.

"SH-SHE'S **TWELVE**, AND HOW DID YOU NOW?"

"Wallace told me."

"THAT GOSSIPY BITCH!" Hopefully nobody had heard that last remark. "You know me." Wallace also said in his friggin' sleep.

"Yeah, I called yesterday, but you were out somewhere or something. Anyway, SCANDAL!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't you whatever me! Who **is **this mysterious child?"

"Her name is Katana."

"Katana What?" Can you please stop nosing in on my business? I want my sleep!

"Chau." I replied back.

"She's Chinese? Wait until Mom hears about this!"

"Step-Mom's in Europe! I ain't scared!" _Okay, maybe a little bit scared._

"A 12-year-old Chinese middle school girl. You're ridiculous, Vincent."

"It's a Catholic school, too..." _Crap, me and my runny mouth!_

"WHAT? WITH THE UNIFORM AND EVERYTHING?"

"Hey, my school wears uniforms too. But yeah, the whole deal."

"Oh my God. You haven't-" Okay, now she is going WAY too far.

"No no no no no," I reassured her ,"GOD, no. We haven't even held hands. I **THINK **she hugged me once."

There was silence for a little moment. "Um, Vince... Why are you doing this?"

"I... I don't know. It's just nice, you know? It's just simple."

"It's been over a year since you broke up with-"

NO. THE LAST THING I NEED IS TO HEAR **THAT** NAME AGAIN.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So are you moving on, like legit? Or are you just insane?"

"I'll let you know, okay? P.S., how are you even here in Japan? I thought that you were still over at Toronto with everyone else and stuff."

"Toronto is in a little bit of a disorder right now, so we needed to get away."

"I see, oh well, need sleep. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, see ya later."

I closed my cell phone, and looked at the time.

**_11:58:29_**

Okay, I still have some time. Noah and Jill have some explaining to do tomorrow.**_  
_**

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Ikutsuki went upstairs to what seems to be a sort of control room

Two figures were sitting in front of a pretty complex, Yukari and Mitsuru.

"Working hard?" Ikutsuki said, "So how're they doing?"

"They went to bed not too long ago. They're asleep now," Mitsuru said as she and Yukari stood up.

"Mr. Chairman, do you think they're...?"

"Well, let's wait and see for now... The Dark Hour is approaching."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN A BACK ALLEY OF TATSUMI PORT ISLAND...**

There seems to be a party somewhere in a secluded place...

"_And at the tone, the time will be midnight."  
_

_**11:59**:**58**_

_**11:59:59**_

_**12:00:00**_

_**CRASH**_

"What the...?" Apparently there was still one dude who was aware of the Dark Hour.

He looked seriously panicked, especially when he saw a coffin two times his size right behind him. Hell, everywhere around him are coffins.

All of the sudden, there was this sort of black, gooey substance that seems to be coming right out of his face.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!..."

* * *

**BACK AT THE DORM...**

"Hmmm... He's still sleeping." Ikutsuki said as they were still examining the figures on the television screen.

"The 'Dark Hour' occurs every day, at 12 midnight; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour." He added.

"During this time, an ordinary person, shall we say "Transmogrifies," into a coffin and is completely oblivious to all that occurs."

Surprised, Yukari said, "Then, they must be..."

"As you can see, they still retain their human forms. They're sleeping, but they're definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the 'potential.' Although, they must. ...If they didn't, they would've preyed on them by now."

"Scary..." Yukari felt concern for the three.

"In any case, we need to monitor them for a few more days."

"Yes sir." Mitsuru spoke.

"I feel kinda bad though, spying on them like this..." Yukari said.

* * *

**BACK IN THE BEDROOM...**

I find myself in the middle of sleep, when all of the sudden I hear this voice ring inside my head, "Master, Master Vincent Horietsu." Then, without warning, I am (or at least it looks like it) flying across this tiled floor, and into a blue door.

Light had blinded me as I 'flew' inside. As my vision cleared, I appeared to be sitting in a chair, in the middle of a room that had resembled an elevator, but in a bluish-color and the gate had a clock that kept spinning and spinning. On the left and right walls were a series of doors, 1 on each with curtains. There was a table in front of me with a blue and velvety tablecloth, and on the other side of the table sat an old man with an abnormally large nose, and a platinum-blonde yellow-eyed woman who was wearing an attire similar to a flight attendant, but (of course) blue.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the man with the large nose greeted to me.

"Thank you for the greeting, but who are you and where am I?" Wow, that sounds SOOO not cliche

"My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth greeted me as well.

"Thanks for the welcoming committee, but you still haven't answered my second question. Sorry for my assertiveness," Man, I feel like a dick right now.

"No need for apologies. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who have signed a contract can enter this place."

_A Contract? Oh shit..._ A paper appeared out of nowhere and sat itself on the table in front of me.

**I, Vincent Horietsu, will take full responsibility for my actions from now till the end of my days.**

_Crap, I KNEW that this was gonna bite me in the ass one day._

_"_Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room."

"Wow, thanks for the opportunity, but what exactly is this room for?"

"You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so." _Unique ability? There was nothing much unique about me... _"I only ask one thing in return. That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

"I already signed the contract for taking full responsibility, so I understand 100%." _I better hope that nothing goes wrong in my future._

"Hold on to this..." In a split second, a key had appeared in the palm of my hand.

**Obtained Velvet Key.**

"'Til we meet again..."

Before another blinding light covered my vision, behind Igor I saw a silhouette in the background coming out from one of the doors from the left, and what seemed to be rollerblading to another door.

"WAIT, WHO'S-," I got cut off as the vision faded...

* * *

**4/9/2009  
Early morning**

I had woken up from my deep sleep. _Huh, must've been a dream._ But I had felt something in my palm, and curiosity tells me to open up my right hand. _Holy... Guess it wasn't. And who was that figure in the back? Ow, my head hurts from thinking._

I looked at the floor to see the futon on the ground empty. _Wallace is probably at work right now. But why should I worry about him, I gotta get to school. Whoa, now those are 5 words that I didn't realize that I would think of..._

* * *

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL GATES...**

As I walked up to the gates, I was greeted by a sleepy Junpei.

"Yo... Man, I'm so sleepy today."

"At least you had sleep, I did not get any last night."

"In times like these, it's best to sleep in class. You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you more refreshed than sleeping at home?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Back in Toronto, I had my fair share of class naps."

"Right? You go from dead to being full of energy again. It's such a great feeling!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sleeping when we have got some exam notes, or anything else that's important."

"...Then again, I'm not listening to the lecture, so I'm screwed either way," his tone went from excited to downright saddened. "Oh, but we have classic literature today... That means we're stuck with Mr. Nasty ol' Ekoda."

"Hmmm. First day in Classic Lit. Should be interesting." Although my sleep guage is nearly full, I dunno if I can stay up."

* * *

**CLASSIC LIT CLASS...**

I had just arrived at Lit Class just a minute later than the others.

"Sorry I'm late," I ran out of breath due to being lost a bit.

"Ah, okay. Let's see here... new kid. You're with Kira." Well at least I'm sitting beside someone I know.

So yeah...

"Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year."

"So what are we doing?" I asked Kira, yawning while I'm at it.

"I think he'll give us some retarded partner thing, and judging by your condition, you'll probably slack off and I'll have to do all the work."

"Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong!" Mr. Ekoda kept droning on and on...

_Dammit, gotta... stay... awake.  
_

"Hey! Are you all listening to me? Wake up children! Now open your textbooks. First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari," the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, "da bomb."

_Nice try old man, but no._

"...I can already tell that you people are, "zoning out."

_Wow... Not making much of a good impression right now._

_You're _**Academics **_has increased_**_._**

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

Me and Junpei went down to Paulownia Mall afterwards.

"Whenever I hang out with the guys from school, we usually go here."

_Not up to the scale of Fairview and Pacific Mall back home, but it's pretty decent."_

"There's a karaoke bar, an arcade, and oh, this is the place where you rent CD's. And then there's that bar over there..."

He pointed over to "Club Escapade"

"But I never seen the inside of it, of course."

As we were making our exit, I saw Wallace at the door.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Noah, Jill and I are gonna be re-organizing our band and having our first practice since like... 8 months. You wanna come?"

"You have a band?"

"Yeah, but I have to drop by another school and pick up my girlfriend. Tell you more about it when I'm back."

"Sure thing."

* * *

**St. Nichols Catholic School for the Japanese...**

"This suuuuuucks, why did you bring me here?" Wallace complained

"You know this place has cute guys too."

"I hate you. Even I would think twice about dating a 12-year-old middle schooler."

"VINCENT, HEY!"

There she was, Katana Chau. Rushing out of the school gates towards me. She collided onto me with a hug.

"Hey Katana. I'd like you to meet Wallace, my cool gay roommate."

"Hey."

"Hello," he replied back

"Yeah, he's gay."

"Oh, do you want to know a friend of mine in my class who's gay?"

"Oh really? Does he wear glasses?" Now he was interested.

"Okay, we really need to go now." I was in a rush. Everyone was waiting

"Be careful," Wallace warned her as he grabbed her hands, "You're too good for him."

The monorail back was surprisingly quiet.

* * *

**IWATODAI DORM...**

We walked up to the doors of our dorm.

"You promise to be good?" I asked Katana

"I promise."

"No seriously, be good."

"Am I normally not?"

"What are you making that poor child say, dude?" Wallace asked me.

"He's promising me to be good," she told him

"He may have been kidding. Are you normally bad?"

"I thought I was okay..."

I knocked on the door, and on cue, Noah opens it. "Hey Katana, this is Noah Tsukeru. He's the talent," I introduced.

**Noah Tsukeru  
16 years old  
The talent**

"Hey." he replied back, then without a word, he pulled me inside, abruptly if I might add.

"Is she gonna geek out on us?" he asked me. _Why do you wanna know if she geeks?_

"She'll just sit in the corner, man." I replied back.

"But... I WANT her to geek out on us."

"She'll geek. She geeks, she has the capacity to geek." _Wow. I only knew her for 3 days and I'm saying that she geeks?_

"Okay," he opens the door and tells her, "You're good."

As she went inside, I looked around. All our gear was set up. Noah was going to Junpei, Yukari and Mitsuru were each sitting on a couch/chair, anticipating what's gonna happen.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted me in her orderly fashion, "The moon is beautiful tonight, it might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while..."

"So... why did you bring us here?" Yukari asked.

"We need to freshen up our playing. After all, we haven't played our stuff for like... 8 months or whatever," Jill answered back.

"Katana, that's Jill. Here, let me get your jacket." I took it, and then just threw it on the floor.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Katana asked curiously.

"Jill," she said.

"And you play the drums?" She asked again.

**Jill Seto  
17 years old  
Drummer**

"...Yes..." _Wow, boredom much._

"Awesome." Katana felt like she was in a front of celebrities right now.

I guided her to the sofa, "This is Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, and Mitsuru Kirijo, my dorm mates."

"Hi." "Greetings." "Well helloooo beautiful." They all greeted her, but that last greet by Junpei was questionable.

Katana sat down beside Junpei. "Hi, what do you play?"

He felt a little bit confused. "Oh, uhhh... Baseball, Zelda, Tetris... that's kind of a huge question."

Puzzled, she then asked both Yukari and Mitsuru, "And you two?"

"Uhh, we don't really play any kind of instrument," Yukari answered her.

"Although I would like to play a violin or a flute..." Mitsuru then said.

Okay, enough of the chitchat. "Alright, let's start with _Launchpad McQuack-"_

"Uh... That's not the actual title of the song-" Noah said in the mic before he got cut off by Jill.

"_WE ARE SEX-BOBOMB, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR."_

We made an explosive intro, with Jill and I starting out the rhythm with our drums and bass. I was doing the bass solo while she was pedaling and smashing the hi-hat and snare.

Noah came in with his guitar part...

_Yeah, yeah. Yeah! Yeah!_

_Laminate the stasis_

_Mama mama serpentiiine_

_I got a breathalyzer..._

_AND MY BODY'S CLEAN_

For the majority of the song, our parts were mostly instrumental, and that took up about two minutes. and finally we had our explosive ending.

_Yeah, yeah. Yeah! Yeah!_

_(rhythmic bass strumming)_

_yeah. Yeah. YEAH! YEAH! YEAAAAAH!_

By the song's end, we had pretty much left our audience open jawed and amazed. Then they started to say...

"You..." Yukari.

"Guys..." Junpei.

"Are so..." Mitsuru.

"Amaaaazing..." Epic finish by Katana.

**SO THEN...**

I guided Katana to the monorail. As she headed to the door and walked up the stairs to the train, she turned back to me, droning, "Sex-Bobomb... AMAAAZING." She acted like a machine for that part.

* * *

**BACK AT THE DORM, IN MY ROOM...**

"She seems nice..." Noah said as we commented on the events of the night.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"She seems awesome," Junpei commented as well.

"Yeah," I said again.

"Vincent, if your life had a face, I would punch it," Jill said assertively.

"Yeah... Wait, what?" _Does Jill have something against Katana?_

"Are you really happy, or are you just evil."

"What, evil as in me having ulterior motives or something? I'm offended Jill!" Really, I was.

"Wounded, even?" Noah asked me.

"HURT, Jill."

"Never mind..." Jill concluded.

"Oh yeah I just remembered. Itsumi called. What's she doing here?" I was so fed up with everything that I forgot how Itsumi got here

"She and some others came over to Japan due to the situation over at Toronto... I dunno, some politic issues or whatever." Noah told me.

* * *

**THAT EVENING...**

So yeah... After our little session, Junpei went home. Yukari asked us how we learned to play like that, and we told her everything that happened back in Toronto. How we all met, how we all got bored, and what we did to kill our time... and I told her that me and Jill dated when we were in middle school. Although the rest of the story was pretty crappy. She then told us of what happened before we came over to this dorm. How there used to be a dorm mother doing the cooking here, now just us students. She also said it would've been great if there was someone to do that in our dorm. I know SOME cooking, I'm just not that good at it. I agreed to that, but then she was all like, "I'm not a good cook, and Mitsuru-senpai just doesn't do things like that. It's like a treasure vault we can't spend." Yeah, like I care about what we spend with our money...

After the talk, I decided to take an early sleep. I got a long day tomorrow...

* * *

**LATER, IN A CERTAIN ROOM IN THE DORM...**

"How are they?" Ikutsuki asked Mitsuru.

"...The same as last night," she told him. "Hm... Very interesting," he felt intrigued at how the new student's weren't coffins, "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first. Memory loss, disorientation, etc. But these new subjects are rather unique. They don't seem to be exhibiting any of the common symptoms..." he concluded with his statement.

"But we're treating them like guinea pigs," Yukari said, still in her concerned phase.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard that he's your classmate, so wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?" Ikutsuki asked her in his attempt to convince her.

"I-I guess, but still..." _RIIIING_, a comm speaker from outside interrupted Yukari's thoughts.

"Command room, is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru answered the call.

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing's huge!" Akihiko sounded like he was in trouble. "Unfortunately, I have no time to talk... It's chasing me. I wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost there."

"Does that mean... HE'S BRINGING THAT THING HERE?" Yukari panicked at the thought of 'them' chasing Akihiko to the dorm.

"Mr. Chairman, let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru said.

"R-Right... be careful!"

* * *

**LOUNGE...**

Mitsuru, Yukari and Ikutsuki ran down to the lounge, and at the door they saw a severely injured Akihiko, sitting down on the floor in pain, "Agh..."

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru spoke out

"I'm alright... Get ready to be surprised, it'll be here any second." Akihiko had a hint of excitement in his voice.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND!"

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes, but it's not an ordinary one**-**" _CRASH_ An explosion occurred, and it vibrated around the lounge walls.

"Ahh!" It caught Yukari off guard, "What the...! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake up Seto, Horietsu, and Tsukeru. Then escape out the back." Mitsuru ordered.

"What about you two?"

"We'll stop this here. You led it to us, Akihiko. So you'll have no choice but to fight..."

"Like I had a friggin' choice." Akihiko seemed confident about the current situation. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? GO!"

"I-I'm going."

* * *

**HORIETSU DORM ROOM...**

_What the hell is making all that racket... For CRYING OUT LOUD, I NEED SLEEP! **KNOCK KNOCK**__ AH GREAT, NOW WHAT!_

"Wake up!" _Oh great... Can't she give me some peace for ONE night!_ "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

"Whuh... HEY YUKARI-SAN, WAIT A MINUTE." She opened up the door anyways, and as she came in, she almost tripped over Wallace. "Sorry Wallace-kun."

"Eh, no need." Still mumbling in his sleep. _How can he sleep through all this!_

"I have no time to explain, we need to get out of here now! THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO WALLACE-KUN." She kicked him a couple of times, and he slowly rose up, but he was kinda wearing an untied bathrobe.

"GAH!" She was horrified by the sight in front of her. "Oh, sorry..." Wallace apologized, "You probably should've wore underpants man." I told him. "Yeah yeah, do you have to be such a pussy?"

"Anyways, Jill and Noah are already waiting downstairs, so we gotta hurry and get out the back door."_  
_

As soon as I was taking my first steps, she stopped me again, "Wait!"

"What? Don't we have to hurry?" I asked her as Wallace was tying back his bathrobe.

"Take this... just in case." She hands me a short sword. _Where'd she just get the sword from?_

"Well, looks like it's time to put that sword proficiency you chose from Grade 5 to good use." I can't believe that Wallace still remembered that I had chosen a sword class!_  
_

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Yukari seemed like she was in a rush.

* * *

**REAR ENTRANCE...**

"Alright, we should be safe now." Yukari said as we headed to the rear entrance.

"So wait. What the hell is going on?" Noah asked.

"Why were you in such a rush?" Jill asked next.

"As I said, no time to explain."

"Takeba, do you read me!" Mitsuru said through the comm. _I thought electronics don't work in the Doom Hour..._

"Y-Yes, I hear you."

"Be careful, there's more than one enemy!"

"Enemy?" I blurted out. _What's this got to do with an enemy?_

"The one we're fighting isn't the same one Akihiko saw!"

"What!" _BANG_

Another bang had erupted. The source sounded like it wasn't too far from here. "L-Let's pull back!"

"Remind me why I got tagged along?" Wallace, still trying to keep up in his sleep, complained.

* * *

**2ND FLOOR...**

So we went up to the second floor in an attempt to run away from whatever's chasing us. As we got there though, the window broke. _CRACK_

"What was that?" Yukari was caught off-guard. I was trying not to be Captain Obvious so I didn't say anything.

"It's getting closer...!" She added.

"What are we doing! Running away from Jason Vorhees or Ghostface or something?" I don't think I can take much more running.

"That's why you got to be an energetic nut like me!" Noah bragged.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME, YOU TWO," Jill interfered.

"Now's the time for me to sleep...zzz," Wallace knocked out on us.

"K-Keep moving!" Yukari commanded.

* * *

**ROOFTOP...**

"Okay, we should be safe here." Yukari said as she locked the door.

"I don't think I can get anymore safe, what with Mr. Gay Sleepyhead here," I said as let down a now sleeping Wallace, "Do you know what it's like to haul a sleeping body up 2 stories?"

"I think we have a good idea..." Jill joked.

_SQUISH SQUISH SQUISH_

"!" All 4 of us slowly turned back, and we see a black hand of a sort, and then another hand holding a mask. It looked around like if it was a searchlight scanning for something. Then more hands came out, and then comes the hands with knives.

It climbed up the ledge, and then it started charging at us.

"Those monsters... We call them 'Shadows.'" _Is it just me, or does that just sound so corny..._

As it continued charging at us. Yukari pulled out the gun that she had, and pointed it to her head. "Hey hey HEY! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO COMMIT SUICIDE, LADY!" Noah freaked out.

But as she pulled the trigger, these blasts of wind energy came out, but none of them hit the mark. The Shadow kept the charge at us, and Yukari tried one last attack, but the Shadow knocked her out.

Conveniently, the gun slided right in front of my feet. I looked down, confused at what I was going to do next.

* * *

**COMMAND ROOM...**

After Mitsuru and Akihiko took care of the shadows on their end, they and the chairman went back to the command room to locate where they were.

"Over there..." Akihiko pinpointed the location.

Him and Mitsuru nodded, but as they proceeded to assist them, Ikutsuki stopped them, "Wait!"

* * *

**BACK AT THE ROOFTOP...**

We were the shadows next targets, and we don't know what to do...

All of the sudden, a voice rang in my head, and not just me, though. Jill and Noah are having the same headache as I am.

_I am thou, and Thou art I. The time has come. Open thine eyes, and call forth the power that is within..._

As if I was possessed or something, I picked up the gun. I looked behind me. Jill had a card in her hand, and a rune appeared under Noah's feet.

We all nodded at each other, and I put the gun to my head...

"Pe..." Me.

"ru..." Noah.

"so..." Jill.

"NA!" ALL TOGETHER NOW...

* * *

YES, CHAPTER 3 UP...

Sorry I took so long. Had summatives to do, and other crap to worry about

DropletofSour: Your a hard man to impress, that's for sure. I'll try to get you on your good side._  
_


	5. Precious Little Life Part 4: Rescue

**A/N: I'm sorry I put this out on pasture. I had major writers block and all, but this will be the final chapter before discontinuation.**

* * *

**ON THE ROOFTOP...**

As I had practically blown out my brains with the "gun" I had just picked up, I had felt this unearthly wind and light pick up and surround me. The same thing happened to Jill as she crushed her "card" and Noah his rune. Yukari had a look of bewilderment at the sight of us. I mean, who couldn't be surprised about a guy who shot himself in the head while being still alive, a girl who crushed an ethereal card that came out of nowhere, and another guy who summoned a rune on the ground out of nowhere as well?

In the next moment, 3 figures, or "persona's" emerged out of the light particles around us, each one for the 3 of us.

My persona had short blonde hair, the body looked as if it was covered in armor while wearing a red scarf around the neck, and the belly was literally a sub-woofer. It's also worth mentioning that it had a giant harp on its back.

Jill's looked like mine, but it had a different color scheme, the hair was orange and long, and the harp on its back was shaped like a heart.

Noah's looked entirely different than ours. It looked like a man in at least his 30's, wearing a white robe, and wings were protruding from his back. The wings themselves look like enlarged versions of the ones that you would find on eagles

The 3 of them spoke out in trembling voices, "Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul, I cometh."

Mine spoke, "I am Orpheus, Master of Strings." Then Jill's, "I am Eurydice, Mistress of Strings." After that, Noah's, "I am Icarus, the Fallen Son."

Suddenly, all 3 of us felt a splitting pain in our minds. I thought that something was gonna come out of our heads. It turns out that something did come out, but not out of our heads, but out of the spirits heads. A sort of "shadow" was released, breaking through the armor of Orpheus and Eurydice, and ripping the robes of Noah. The 3 shadows had fused and solidified into the form of a black egg, then it cracked, and something came out of it. A spirit like what we've just summoned, only it had a certain feeling of doom.

The new spirit was unlike anything I'd seen, yet it had a familiar feel. The creature sported black skin, and tattered black robes from the waste down. It wore a mask that looked like a skeleton, but not of a human, in fact it didn't look like any sort of creature I've ever known. Around the neck was a levitating chain that connected to at least 8-9 coffins that was placed to look like wings. Also it had a dagger like the ones on the shadow that was attacking us.

Our heads were still spinning with pain.

With no moment of hesitation, the black specter charged at the shadow, and it was literally beating the shit out of it. With relentless strength, he pummeled out the shadow, cut through its mask and a few of its arms, stabbing the gooey substance of the shadow, and I can't even describe the continuous beat downs. An arm had fallen off and landed in front of Yukari's feet. In the end the shadow dissolved into a gooey mess, and the other spirit grabbed the arm that was in front of Yukari and squished it until it was goo like the rest. It then let out a roar of triumph, which was so loud it could've woken up anybody within a 2-3 kilometer radius.

* * *

**IN THE COMMAND ROOM...**

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and the Chairman's faces were completely full of bewilderment and amazement. The scene that they had experienced through the camera screens completely left them with their mouths wide opened.

"What on earth was that?" was all that Akihiko could say, whereas Mitsuru and the Chairman just gasped.

* * *

**BACK ON THE ROOFTOP...**

The black creature started to shine, and then it split up into 3 parts of light. Orpheus, Eurydice, and Noah had returned to their original forms.

That did not surprise me. What DID surprise me was that Wallace was still asleep. _How can anyone still sleep after all that?_.

"Is it over?" Yukari asked out of the blue. "I think so, I mean, that other ghost completely tore the shadow apart." Noah said, still recovering from the head-splitting pain we endured.

**But of course, it wasn't over...**

Several parts from the severed shadow were arising from the mess. "IT'S STILL MOVING?" Yukari shouted. 4 of them headed straight for Yukari. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" 2 were headed for Wallace, who was still in his sleeping/prone state. "WALLACE!" I had shouted out, "Okay, here's the game plan; Jill, Noah, you get the shadows headed for Yukari, PROTECT HER SORRY STATE WITH YOUR VERY LIVES!. I'm getting the ones going for Wallace. If you guys aren't done with the shadows on your end, I'll be there as quick as possible. You guys got all that?" they both nodded, "'Kay, NOW GO!"

We split up, and I immediately got to work on defeating the 2 shadows headed for Wallace. "Alright, let's do this." I took the gun and blasted my head with it again, then Orpheus came out as prominent as ever. All of the sudden, a 'command' menu came out from my head. The following actions were available: Attack, Skills, Personae, and Guard. I thought to myself, _oh boy, Pokemon, but I don't think the enemy will sit back and play turn-based._ And like I said, the shadows came after me with no hesitation, and I'm just trying to shake them off while looking through my commands. But the only thing that came up in the skills menu was, **"'Bash' 5 HP." **Again, I thought to myself_, THAT'S ALL THERE IS? WHERE'S THAT BLACK PERSONA WHEN YOU NEED HIM! _I looked at the personae menu, and it wasn't there, _damn it._ I decided to go with what I got, so I faced the shadow, "BASH!" I yelled, and then Orpheus took his lyre and smashed one of the shadows with it.

**Critical - 80 **popped up from where the shadow had layed before it burst, and **_1 MORE! _**had appeared in my head.

I tried to attack the other shadow immediately after **_1 MORE!_** had shown, but the shadow had the upper hand, and I just managed to evade it, and **_MISS _**showed up.

I now had the advantage, and used another bash move on him. "BASH!" I yelled again, and the lyre smashed on the shadow. **65 **had shown up.

Then just now, Wallace had woken up, yawning, "Hi, what did I miss?" was all he said. I yelled at him, "ARE YOU SERIOUS. I SAVE YOUR ASS AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHAT DID I MISS?" Then he said to me, "I don't know about you, but Jill and Noah seem to be in a spot." Then he pointed over to where Yukari was.

Jill managed to kill 1 shadow, whereas Noah killed 2. Apparently they got a bit careless and 1 shadow managed to get pass them. "NO!" they yelled, and Yukari screamed, bracing herself for the worst.

**BOOM!**

As Yukari opened her eyes, she saw a giant lyre 3 meters away from her, and right below it was the gooey substance that made up a shadow. Orpheus lifted up the lyre, and put it back on its lap. At the same time, Orpheus evaporated into mist and the mist got absorbed into me.

**BATTLE RESULTS:**

**EXP: +85**

**LVL UP: 1-3**

**YOU CAN NOW CREATE PERSONA'S UP TO LEVEL 3**

**NEXT EXP: 70**

**(something inside you has changed)**

**ORPHEUS **

**LVL UP: 1-2**

**NEXT EXP: 78**

**Orpheus has now learned Agi**

**Bash  
Agi  
**

"Yes! Level up!" Jill exclaimed

**EURYDICE**

**LVL UP: 1-2**

**NEXT EXP: 75**

**Eurydice has now learned Zio**

Dia  
Zio

"There's more room for improvement," Noah said

**NOAH**

**LVL UP: 1-2**

**NEXT EXP: 82**

**NOAH  
**

**Noah has now learned Bufu**

**Bash  
Bufu**

Noah then turned to me, "You cocky bastard." I then retaliate, "I'm not the one who... let the... shadoww.." I couldn't finish my sentence. My consciousness started fading away. The short sword Yukari gave me slipped from my fingers, and I fell to the ground.

Before my awareness passed away, I could hear Yukari, Jill, Noah, and Wallace crowd around my body, and Mitsuru, Akihiko and the Chairman came in through the roof door.

The whole scene then turned back

* * *

**VELVET ROOM...**

I find myself sitting in the exact same chair I was in the last time I was brought here.

"It's so nice to see you again," Igor had greeted me.

"Igor? I don't understand. How did I wind up here?" I asked the long-nosed man

"You became unconscious after you awakened to your "power."

"I know that much, and I know that my power is called Persona."

"Yes, of course, and it seems that it was Orpheus that heeded to your calling. As you said, your power is called Persona. It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"That means it's a part of my personality."

"You certainly catch on quickly. It is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to your external stimuli. Think of it as a mask to protect you as you brave life's hardships."

"A mask to protect me from whatever challenge life throws at me. So that is what a Persona is..."

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. That ability evolves as you develop your _Social Links_-your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that."

"So the more relationships I make, my Persona's become more powerful than they are now..." I chuckled. Then I asked, "Igor... the last time I was here, and before you returned me to the real world, who was that girl that roller-skated to that door?"

"As for me, I would not know. But I believe that you will stumble upon that answer as time continues to go forward."

"...Now then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet will be on your own accord."

_Yeah sure, next time..._

"Until then, farewell..."

* * *

**Ok, I'm ending it here. This story has been plaguing me for a while now. If you wanna review this, then I don't mind. I'm gonna abandon this project. There are 2 reasons to why I am abandoning this. One being that there's too many of these kinds of fanfics, and if I keep making this, it'll be too generic. The second being that every time I run through an idea for this, it becomes a bit convoluted. So in anycase, this story is gone.**


End file.
